Drôle de nuit
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Il se fait tard. Elle est épuisée, Victoire va se coucher. Quelques minutes après, on sonne à sa porte. Un inconnu. Qui a quelque chose à lui transmettre. Quelqu'un plutôt. Une soirée un peu trop arrosée. Une amie dans un état pas tellement présentable. Des soucis en pagaille. Une drôle de nuit, quoi !


_Un petit OS qui m'est venu suite à une anecdote dans ma propre vie... Katrina est un personnage OC inventé par **Picotti**, que j'ai repris. Cameron Keeler est l'un de mes propres personnages, que je reprends de Dreaming my Life, fiction racontant la première année à Poudlard de Victoire..._

_Bonne lecture ! (et bons commentaires ?)_

* * *

**UNE DROLE DE NUIT**

Il était tard. Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures déjà. Une de ces belles nuits, avec un millier d'étoiles à contempler, une lune presque pleine mais pas encore tout à fait, qui répandait sa lueur bienveillante sur Londres.

Depuis sa fenêtre, Victoire avait pu remarquer que les rues étaient d'ailleurs assez fréquentées, malgré l'heure tardive. Des couples de jeunes qui allaient en club après une soirée. Des couples plus mûrs qui rentraient d'un restaurant ou d'un cinéma. Il y avait aussi ce gamin qui promenait son chien, il n'aurait jamais dû être sorti à cette heure, d'après ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle-même avait préféré rester dans son petit studio plutôt que d'aller s'amuser. D'abord parce qu'elle était épuisée de sa semaine. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir ingurgité un nombre incalculable de livres sur les plantes du monde entier, ainsi que des dizaines voire des centaines de pages de parchemin de notes qu'elle avait pris pendant ses cours. Ceux-ci étaient absolument passionnants mais parfois la masse de travail lui faisait peur. Elle la laissait épuisée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de normal pour une jeune sorcière de son âge. En tout cas, quoi que ce soit de ce qu'on qualifiait de normal.

Ensuite, parce qu'elle avait des examens extrêmement importants la semaine suivante. Ils allaient déterminer son avenir au sein de l'Université de botanique et d'herboristerie. Si elle réussissait à se classer correctement, elle pourrait intégrer l'un des meilleurs masters proposés par la faculté, dans une spécialité qui la passionnait. Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait également un bon master mais pas celui qu'elle aurait souhaité. Ou elle redoublait son année dans l'espoir de l'avoir la fois suivante. Aucune de ces deux dernières idées ne l'enchantaient particulièrement.

Elle regardait donc les autres rentrer chez eux, sortir ailleurs, écartée de cette vie grouillante. Elle ne s'amusait certainement pas autant qu'eux et elle commençait à en avoir franchement marre, de toutes ces fiches éparpillées sur son bureau. Parfois, elle rêvait de les jeter par la fenêtre, de les brûler d'un incendio, de les faire tomber par terre et de les piétiner. Bien sûr, elle ne le faisait jamais. Elle aimait trop ses études, ses recherches. C'était simplement la masse de travail qui la rendait parfois folle.

Enfin, elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Elle avait entendu dire que Teddy travaillait tout le temps, lui aussi. Il était en deuxième année d'externat. Entre les cours qu'il suivait à la faculté de médicomagie de Glasgow et ses stages à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, qui le faisaient travailler comme un fou, il n'avait pas une minute à lui. Il faisait des allers retours entre son petit appartement et le pied à terre offert par son parrain Harry. Au départ, il passait ses nuits chez Victoire. Ils passaient leur temps à discuter, enfin sans cheminées entre eux, et à dire vrai, ils ne faisaient pas que parler. Teddy avait l'habitude de dire qu'il révisait ses schémas d'anatomie sur le corps de celle qu'il aimait depuis déjà des années.

La jeune femme sourit, la main en suspens près du rideau, hésitant à l'étreindre. Ils avaient vécu des moments magnifiques. Elle avait des souvenirs plein la tête, avec lui. Ils avaient passé toute leur enfance ensemble, et petit à petit, l'amour avait remplacé l'amitié. Ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde, quitte à briser leur relation. Ils avaient été persuadés que ce qui les attendait était bien plus beau encore.

Et ça avait été vrai. Un jour, ça avait été une explosion de sentiments, de sensations et de douceur. A un moment, elle avait cru vivre les plus beaux jours de sa vie entre ses bras, et avoir trouvé l'homme de sa vie, le seul sorcier qu'elle voulait avoir à ses côtés. Un jour, elle y avait vraiment cru. Elle l'avait tellement aimé. Elle avait cru en lui pendant des années. Elle n'avait regardé que lui. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à lui.

Et puis tout avait finalement basculé. Et à présent, elle se demandait comment elle n'avait pas pu le voir arriver. Parce qu'après tout, un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, n'est-ce pas ? Il vient aussi avec son lot de difficultés, son lot de baguettes dans les roues. Et elle aurait dû se douter qu'un jour celles-ci enrayeraient leur amour. Qu'un jour, la mécanique serait brisée. On ne pouvait pas être heureux toute une vie sans souffrir auparavant. C'était bien ce que lui avaient appris ses parents, avec toutes les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrées.

L'amour avec Teddy, c'était trop beau, trop parfait, trop harmonieux. C'était de rares disputes, des réconciliations intenses, une telle complicité. Ils avaient mis une année à accepter d'être ensemble, une année à se courir après, à espérer un instant, dans un placard à balais du Terrier ou d'ailleurs pour avoir enfin un peu d'intimité, pour se voir enfin, parce qu'avec Victoire encore à Poudlard, ça n'était pas facile. Ça n'était en aucun cas des difficultés. Celles-ci, ils les avaient connues ensuite.

Au début, ça n'était pas si grave. Parce que le trajet entre Glasgow et Londres, elle pouvait bien le faire, de temps en temps. Transplaner jusqu'à son appartement, pour gagner une nuit, quelques heures, à ses côtés, dans ses bras, même à réviser. Parce que ça n'était rien face à l'amour qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui. Et dont elle n'était pas sûre de s'être débarrassée, au passage. Teddy ne pouvait pas transplaner, il avait un peur bleue de la désartibulation. Ce qui était un peu ironique pour un médicomage, d'ailleurs. Il pouvait bien prendre un portoloin, mais il n'y en avait pas dix mille, et les billets de train moldu coûtaient horriblement cher. Alors elle avait fait les allers retours, inlassablement, pendant un an.

Ensuite, il y avait eu son externat, il venait plus souvent à Londres, pour des courtes durées certes, mais ils avaient le temps de se voir. La nuit du moins. Mais c'était déjà bien plus qu'habituellement, alors elle s'en contentait avec plaisir. Elle n'essayait sûrement pas de l'enchaîner à elle, ça n'était pas comme ça qu'elle garderait cet homme merveilleux auprès d'elle. Et pourtant, ça n'avait pas suffi.

On approchait de la période de Noël, et ils allaient le passer au Terrier, comme chaque année, avec l'ensemble de la famille Weasley. Ils reverraient leurs cousins encore à Poudlard, Molly qui réussissait avec brio ses études de droit pour devenir juge, et leurs oncles et tantes pour qui ils éprouvaient autant de tendresse. Mamie Molly préparerait encore beaucoup trop de nourriture, malgré son tour de poignet qui commençait à faiblir. Ils ouvriraient leurs cadeaux tous ensemble, dans la joie particulière liée à ce moment qu'elle avait toujours aimé et encore plus depuis qu'elle sortait avec Teddy.

Pourtant, elle avait voulu faire une surprise à Teddy. Venir à son appartement auparavant, avant qu'ils ne quittent chacun le leur pour rentrer chez leurs parents pour les fêtes. Elle voulait lui donner son cadeau en privé, quand ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux, dans un moment intime et magique. Pour l'intimité, elle avait été servie. Elle avait encore l'image de celui qu'elle aimait entre les bras d'une autre. La jeune femme serra le voilage de la fenêtre à s'en tordre les doigts au souvenir.

Elle la connaissait, cette fille, en plus. Elle était dans la même promotion que Teddy. Elle avait bien vu qu'elle lui tournait autour, avec sa grande tresse rousse, son sourire aguicheur et son air espiègle. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie, et intelligente puisqu'elle avait atterri en médicomagie. Mais c'était une sacrée garce. Une Marie-couche-toi-là. Elle en avait parlé à Teddy, lui demandant de se méfier de cette fille qui le dévorait du regard. Il avait ri, comme un imbécile, persuadé qu'elle se faisait des idées.

Et apparemment, ça n'avait finalement pas été le cas. Finalement, il s'était fait avoir lui aussi. Finalement elle ne lui suffisait plus. Finalement il préférait les tresses rousses aux tresses blondes. Parce que ça lui rappelait sa famille ? Molly qui lui avait couru après pendant des années à Poudlard ? Parce qu'il avait envie de ressembler encore un peu plus à un Weasley ? Victoire avait été furieuse.

Alors oui, elle avait transplané sans dire un mot. Oui, elle avait jeté son cadeau dans la première poubelle qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle avait marché pendant des heures avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait jeté toutes ses affaires dans un coin, pour qu'il les récupère un jour s'il avait le courage de venir. Et pourtant, non, elle ne lui avait pas ouvert. Pendant des jours. Combien de fois l'avait-elle entendu à travers la porte de son appartement, la supplier de le laisser s'expliquer ? Combien de fois était-il venu à la fin de ses cours pour s'excuser, lui dire que c'était son absence qui le rendait fou à en crever ?

Elle croyait bien ne l'avoir jamais vu autant en si peu de temps. Si ça n'était pas ironique, ça. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de se contenter d'elle. Tout ça parce qu'il s'était laissé guider par autre chose que son cœur. Tout ça parce que pendant un instant, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble n'avait plus compté autant.

Le pire, c'était sans doute que ça n'était pas la première fois. Il avait déjà couché avec elle, dans les vestiaires de Sainte Mangouste. Plusieurs fois. Il s'était fait « avoir » à ce qu'il disait. Comment l'avait-elle appris ? Facile. Cette garce s'était fait un plaisir de le lui révéler, avec un petit sourire satisfait qu'elle avait eu envie de démolir.

A présent, elle avait à peu près fait son deuil de leur relation. Teddy n'était qu'un homme comme les autres, après tout. Pas plus malin que les autres. Et il restait un étudiant en médicomagie. Elle savait bien ce qu'on disait sur eux et leur moralité. Il était simplement un étudiant comme les autres. Un imbécile. Elle s'en était remise. Elle s'était plongée dans le travail. Ses notes n'avaient jamais été aussi bonnes et son dossier était excellent. Elle évitait les fêtes de famille, ou c'était lui qui n'y allait pas. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas le revoir.

Son amie Katrina lui avait bien demandé si elle ne voulait pas lui laisser une seconde chance, mais elle avait refusé. Ça n'était pas parce qu'il avait l'air désespéré qu'elle allait lui pardonner. Ça faisait trop mal. De même, elle n'était pas ressortie avec un homme depuis. Oh, il y avait bien eu un étudiant de sa classe, avec lequel elle avait pris un verre deux ou trois fois au Chaudron Baveur, et avec qui elle avait couché une fois mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de retenter l'expérience. Au lit, c'était un vrai strangulot. Ecœurant.

Non, elle restait seule dans son appartement, à travailler pour avoir enfin le master de ses rêves. C'était bien suffisant, bien assez prenant déjà. Elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Au moins, ça, c'était un objectif concret. Un espoir qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'avoir. Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller se coucher à présent, si elle voulait être en forme le lendemain. Elle avait tout le week-end pour travailler encore, sans cours pour la perturber, et elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, enfila une robe pyjama, se brossa les cheveux, avant de se glisser avec bonheur sous les draps.

Elle commençait à manquer cruellement de sommeil. Vivement que cette semaine d'examens soit passée. Au moins, elle pouvait profiter de cette soirée tranquille pour faire une bonne nuit. Et récupérer une partie de sa fatigue. Elle soupira de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Elle avait toujours du mal à s'endormir alors autant commencer dès maintenant.

Le sommeil commençait à la gagner quand un coup frappa à sa porte. Elle grogna avant de se retourner dans son lit. C'était sans doute une erreur. Elle n'attendait aucune visite. Les coups persistèrent. Elle pesta, jura un peu et resta dans son lit, se retournant encore pour trouver le sommeil. Elle avait réellement besoin de dormir, et si ces coups n'arrêtaient pas tout de suite, elle lançait un sort à celui qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Le coup insista sur sa porte. Si ça continuait, ils allaient la défoncer. Et réveiller ses voisins. Celui d'à côté était un vieux sorcier tout ce qu'il y avait de plus grincheux. Ça n'était sûrement pas le moment de le déranger. Elle se leva en soupirant, prête à balancer des noms d'oiseaux à celui qui la réveillait en pleine nuit parce qu'il s'était planté d'appartement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir vain d'avoir l'air un peu plus présentable. Ça n'était pas parce qu'on comptait engueuler quelqu'un qu'on ne devait pas être propre sur soi.

« Ça va pas de réveiller les gens en pleine nuit ? » cria-t-elle en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

« Ah bah enfin ! » répondit un jeune homme.

Grand, une belle carrure, des yeux marron cernés, des cheveux bruns coupés court et une chemise un peu chiffonnée sur un jean foncé, il semblait épuisé. Et à peine sorti de soirée. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle était sûr de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part, mais elle ne remettait pas où.

« Bon, tu me laisses entrer ? » S'impatienta-t-il.

« ça va pas ou quoi ? Je me souviens à peine de toi, donc on doit à peine se connaître, je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir ton prénom, je suis en pyjama, il est deux heures et demie du matin, et tu voudrais entrer chez moi sans raison ? Tu débloques ? » Demanda-t-elle, bien énervée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à ma porte à cette heure ? Et comment t'as eu mon adresse ? »

« Eh, ça va, calme-toi. Je ne suis pas venu te violer, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Quoique t'es plutôt bien foutue, Katrina ne mentait pas. »

Katrina. C'était bien par elle qu'elle le connaissait. Katrina était sa meilleure amie depuis leur quatrième année à Poudlard. Elle était à Serpentard et pourtant, elles étaient devenues très amies, un jour, comme ça. Elles avaient sensiblement le même caractère même si la jeune brune était plus exhibitionniste et extravertie qu'elle. Elle s'était inscrite en droit quand elle était sortie de Poudlard, avec l'espoir de devenir une des meilleures avocates du barreau magique, pour avoir les plus grandes affaires de meurtres, de viols, et autres crimes horribles.

Et Victoire croyait sans mal qu'elle y arriverait. Elle était douée pour convaincre les autres, pour les manipuler, et elle travaillait dur. Même si elle avait une nette tendance à sortir tous les week-ends jusqu'à pas d'heure. Essayant d'entraîner son amie à chaque fois, sans grand succès, même depuis qu'elle était célibataire.

Enfin ça ne lui disait toujours pas pourquoi il voulait rentrer chez elle, ni comment avait-il bien pu avoir son adresse. Par Merlin… ça n'était quand même pas… non, ça n'était quand même pas un coup de Katrina pour la caser avec un homme ? Elle n'aurait quand même pas osé faire ça ? Lui envoyer un type, tout disposé à se mettre dans son lit, sans même la prévenir ?

Bon, elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt bien fichu, et assez appréciable, surtout si elle réussissait à tomber malencontreusement sur lui pour tâter son torse. Mais quand même. Ça n'était pas le moment. Surtout en robe pyjama. Il allait se faire des idées et là, elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça.

« C'est elle qui t'envoie ? » demanda-t-elle, encore méfiante et hargneuse.

« Eh bien. Si on veut être techniquement exact, je ne dirais pas ça tout à fait comme ça… » Commença-t-il.

« Comment ça ? Elle t'envoie ou elle ne t'envoie pas ? »

« Elle est avec moi. » avoua le jeune homme.

« Mais… où ça ? » Fit-elle en regardant derrière lui, cherchant la jeune femme des yeux.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un lumos dans le couloir afin qu'elle voit mieux. Ah. Oui. En effet. Elle était avec lui. Techniquement, on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Katrina gisait au sol, assise contre le mur et les jambes étalées comme un pantin désarticulé. Sa tête avait roulé sur le côté, et ses cheveux bruns, mouillés par l'alcool et la sueur lui collaient au visage. Elle avait fermé les yeux et gémissait tout doucement. Son bras tressautait de temps en temps, comme si elle essayait d'attraper quelque chose. Sa baguette ? Peut-être. Il faudrait qu'elle l'examine pour voir si elle l'avait bien remise à sa place habituelle, dans sa botte. Mais dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète, toujours sur le palier de son appartement.

Devait-elle s'approcher de son amie, vérifier son pouls, au risque que l'autre zigoto entre chez elle et s'y installe, ou pire, lui vole quelque chose ? Elle hésitait.

« Tu m'aides à la transporter chez toi ? J'aimerais bien aller me coucher, moi aussi. » Répondit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme pour la prendre sous les aisselles.

« Oui. Oui, bien sûr… » Dit-elle rapidement avant de prendre les pieds de son amie, pour qu'ils la transportent jusqu'au tapis dans sa chambre. Au moins, elle avait senti sa baguette dans sa botte. C'était déjà ça.

Elle avait un matelas sous son lit, au cas où quelqu'un voulait dormir chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle le sorte pour y installer Katrina. Si elle la faisait dormir dans son lit, elle allait salir l'ensemble de ses draps et c'était difficile de faire des machines à laver, ici, et elle n'allait pas la laisser dormir à même le sol.

« Tu m'aides à sortir le matelas sous mon lit ? Faut que tu le soulèves pour que je puisse le tirer. Il est coincé derrière les pieds du lit. »

Elle le laissa s'approcher d'elle, son jean frottant sa chemise de nuit alors qu'elle se penchait pour attraper le matelas comme elle le pouvait. Il était déjà là quand elle s'était installée et il trouvait enfin son utilité. L'appartement n'était pas grand mais ils réussirent à le caser entre la table basse et son propre lit, transportant à nouveau Katrina pour la mettre dessus.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'asseyait, épuisée, sur son propre lit.

« Je ne sais pas trop. On était allés à une soirée ensemble, chez un mec de la promo. On discutait, on s'amusait bien, et puis à un moment je l'ai perdue de vue. Quand je l'ai retrouvée, elle était allongée sur un lit, complètement endormie. Je l'ai secouée, je lui ai demandé si ça allait bien et elle m'a envoyé chier en disant qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas besoin d'un mec comme moi. » Grimaça le jeune homme, appuyé négligemment contre un mur, les mains dans les poches.

« Oui, tout à fait son genre, ça. » sourit Victoire. « Et après ? »

« Après je suis parti tiens. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire encore engueuler. J'étais là pour m'amuser. J'ai profité de la soirée encore un peu, je me suis dit qu'elle devait juste être fatiguée, on a eu beaucoup de boulot cette semaine. Je l'ai retrouvée une heure plus tard, en train d'embrasser un mec qu'elle est censée détester, Cameron Keeler. Je me suis dit qu'elle ne devait pas être dans son état normal. »

« Oh la la oui, elle m'en avait parlé, elle n'aurait jamais embrassé ce type si elle était sobre ! C'est un imbécile. Il était avec nous à Poudlard. »

« C'est ce que je me suis dit. Je la connais bien. Quand je l'ai approchée, elle puait l'alcool à plein nez. Je crois qu'elle a juste trop bu. Elle a voulu partir, je l'ai rattrapée dans les escaliers. Elle voulait transplaner dehors, mais on était dans un quartier moldu, elle aurait alarmé tous les voisins. Sans compter qu'elle aurait perdu des morceaux en route, dans son état.

Je l'ai emmenée dans une petite rue, elle m'a accusé de vouloir la violer mais je te jure que je ne l'ai pas touchée. Je lui ai demandé si elle comptait dormir chez elle ou pas, mais elle vit chez ses parents, elle se serait faite engueuler. Elle m'a donné ton adresse avant de s'endormir à moitié sur moi. Je ne savais même pas que c'était toi qui ouvrirais, elle m'a juste donné le numéro. J'ai prié pour réussir à transplaner correctement avec elle. »

« Merci en tout cas. Merci beaucoup. Je crois que je vais m'en occuper seule maintenant… Tu dois être fatigué. Je lui dirai ce que tu as fait pour elle. »

« Et aussi de pas recommencer. Embrasser Cameron Keeler. Je te jure. Si elle avait vraiment voulu, elle aurait pu me choisir moi ! Elle aurait eu moins honte le lendemain. Bon courage pour la suite. Elle a failli me vomir sur les pieds, elle a visé juste à côté. Si j'étais toi, je virerais le tapis, au cas où, parce que ça va pas être cool à laver… » Commenta-t-il en se détachant du mur pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« Ouais, je vais y penser. Merci encore, et désolée… »

« Oh ben c'est rien hein. C'est pas de ta faute. Allez, salut. Je serais bien resté pour pioncer mais je ne suis pas sûr que t'aies de la place dans ton lit pour moi hein ? » Demanda-t-il sur le seuil, se retournant vers elle.

« Pas ce soir, non… » Sourit-elle.

« Un autre alors peut-être ! Je ne désespère pas ! » Conclut-il joyeusement avant de disparaître dans un 'ploc'.

La jeune femme sourit et referma doucement la porte. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure, ajouta le sort spécial qu'elle mettait chaque nuit depuis qu'elle vivait seule. Son père le lui avait appris pour éviter qu'un simple alohomora puisse la rendre vulnérable en pleine nuit. Quand on était entourée de sorciers, c'était plus prudent.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de te faire draguer par Timothy ? » murmura une voix à moitié endormie.

« Ben t'es réveillée toi ? Et puis il ne me draguait pas, n'importe quoi. »

« Moui… me sens pas bien du tout… je crois que je vais… » Commença la brune avant de se pencher brusquement vers le parquet, avec des haut-le-cœur.

« Vomir sur mon parquet hyper difficile à nettoyer ? Oui, j'avais remarqué. » Commenta, sarcastique, Victoire.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai comme un trou… Jusqu'à ce que Timothy m'arrache aux bras d'un mec… »

« Ouais, Cameron Keeler. »

« Non, me dis pas que… ? »

« Si. » affirma sobrement la blonde.

« Oh la catastrophe… je ne me souviens plus de rien, je te jure, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un grand trou noir. Je sais que j'ai bu… un mélange super bon, mais je ne pensais pas en avoir pris au point d'être complètement soûle… Et je suis désolée pour ton parquet, au fait, tu veux que je nettoie ? »

« Dans ton état ? Dans cinq minutes, tu ronfles comme un sonneur pour décuver. Laisse, je vais le faire. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Mmm d'accord… » Répondit mollement la jeune femme avant de s'endormir, comme prédit.

Victoire soupira. Elle rassembla ses cheveux en un chignon rapidement fait, avant de sortir sa baguette. Elle n'allait quand même pas nettoyer à la mode moldue, même si de temps en temps, ça lui arrivait, parce qu'elle trouvait ça bien pratique quand elle était fatiguée d'utiliser des sorts. Et puis l'odeur ne partirait pas, sans ça. Elle lança plusieurs récurvites sur la surface sale, jusqu'à ce que tout parte bien. Puis, elle alla chercher une bassine pour la poser à côté du matelas de son amie, ainsi qu'un grand verre d'eau. Elle la secoua pour la réveiller :

« Eh, tu m'écoutes ? Il faut que tu boives ça. Ça te fera du bien. Et je t'ai mis une bassine, essaie de ne pas faire à côté, elle est déjà assez grande comme ça. »

« Merci… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi… » Murmura Katrina en prenant le verre pour boire un peu.

« Moi je sais ce que je ferais sans toi. Je serais bien tranquillement en train de dormir dans mon lit. » Grimaça la blonde.

« Tu t'ennuierais, si j'étais pas là… »

« Peut-être, en effet. » Admit-elle. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de boire autant ? Tu ne peux même pas retourner chez tes parents, ils t'auraient passé un sacré savon. Ça ne va pas d'être aussi inconsciente ? Tu aurais pu te faire du mal, tomber, te couper, te déshabiller devant tout le monde sans t'en rendre compte ! Voire même pire, et te faire violer ! » Explosa-t-elle enfin, morte d'inquiétude pour son amie.

« Chuut… pas si fort… J'ai mal à la tête. Et je te jure que je n'ai pas beaucoup bu en plus, enfin je ne crois pas… Mais j'ai ce fichu trou… Je vais avoir une bonne gueule de bois demain hein ? »

« Oui, il y a des chances. » sourit la jeune femme. « Tu n'as pas trop bu tu dis ? T'as vu ton état ? »

« Ouais, je sais… Et comme je ne me souviens pas, je ne peux même pas te dire… »

« Tu as perdu quelque chose ? Les clés de chez toi peut-être… Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elles soient dans ta poche… »

« Non, je ne les ai pas perdues ! »

« Elles sont où alors ? »

« Bien rangées au fond de la pochette argentée que j'avais emportée… »

« Qui est où ? » la pressa la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai perdue à la soirée… » Avoua la brune.

« D'accord… Tu as donc bien perdu tes clés. Bon, allez, dors maintenant. » décréta Victoire.

Elle lui enleva rapidement ses chaussures ainsi que sa jupe, qui n'allait pas être très pratique pour dormir. Ses collants étaient déchirés, elle avait dû les effiler dans la bataille. Elle sortit une couverture de son placard pour la poser sur le corps allongé de son amie. Elle lui servait habituellement pendant l'hiver, il faisait froid sous les toits, et sa première couette ne suffisait pas.

Elle se coucha à son tour, pas tellement ravie de l'odeur d'alcool qui flottait dans l'air. C'était franchement désagréable, olfactivement, il allait falloir qu'elle aère bien son appartement le lendemain. Soudain, une pensée la traversa. Et si… et si Katrina ne se souvenait pas de sa soirée et semblait complètement stone parce qu'elle avait été droguée ?

Si elle l'avait ingérée volontairement, Victoire l'aurait su. De plus, ça n'était pas son genre. Elle détestait tout ce qui était poudre blanche ou joints. Jamais elle n'en aurait pris volontairement. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle en avait peut-être pris sans s'en rendre compte. Et la jeune femme faisait botanique, pas médicomagie. Il fallait appeler un spécialiste, peut-être…

Ça l'énervait de l'admettre, mais… elle ne connaissait qu'un seul médicomage qui répondrait à cette heure. Teddy Lupin. Et ça la tuait de dire ça mais elle allait devoir l'appeler. Pas le choix. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sache si Katrina avait avalé quelque chose et ce qu'il fallait faire. Et dans son état, elle n'allait sûrement pas la transporter aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste. Ça allait être difficilement faisable.

Elle rajusta une mèche de cheveux qui l'agaçait et lança de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre. Elle avait pris un appartement avec cheminée, même si elle ne fonctionnait pas bien et qu'elle ne faisait jamais de feu, justement pour cette raison. C'était plus pratique. Et son cousin avait fait de même à Glasgow. En espérant qu'il n'était pas sorti.

« Teddy ? Teddy, tu es là ? » Demanda-t-elle, la tête dans l'âtre. « TEDDY ! »

« Mmm… oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » grommela une voix.

Une tête ensommeillée lui apparut alors. Les cheveux en bataille, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et d'un caleçon, Teddy lui apparut.

« J'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant. Tout de suite. » Asséna-t-elle sans pitié. « C'est urgent. » Précisa-t-elle.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas transplaner… » Hésita-t-il. « Et je ne suis pas sûr de trouver un portoloin à cette heure. Je peux prendre le train maintenant si tu veux, il doit bien y en avoir un, mais je ne vais pas arriver tout de suite… »

« Non, ça va être trop tard. Bon, alors tu vas m'aider à distance, tu veux bien ? »

« Bien sûr oui. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? C'est grave ? Ça te concerne ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Non, c'est Katrina. Elle est chez moi et je ne sais pas si elle n'a pas été droguée… Un de ses amis me l'a amenée, elle aurait trop bu mais ça m'étonne d'elle, il faut vraiment beaucoup d'alcool pour la soûler… Elle ne peut pas rentrer chez elle dans cet état, je l'héberge pour la nuit et j'ai peur pour elle… » Confia Victoire, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure de crainte.

« Est-ce qu'elle a eu des maux de tête ? L'impression d'avoir trop bu ? Des trous noirs ? Une forte envie de vomir ? Des rêves bizarres ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air très sérieux.

« Pour les rêves, je ne sais pas, elle dort encore, mais le reste oui, évidemment, puisqu'on dirait qu'elle a descendu dix bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu... »

« Alors elle a peut-être pris du LSD… Un type aura voulu se marrer, en se disant qu'elle ne verrait rien, et a dû le verser dans son verre. » Réfléchit-il à voix haute.

« Oh l'hippogriffe. Si je le retrouve, je l'étrangle. Je le mets en bouillie. Je l'étripe vivant… C'est grave ? Je dois lui donner quelque chose de spécial ? »

« Non, laisse-la juste dormir, avec une bassine et un verre d'eau à côté, il faut qu'elle boive beaucoup pour éliminer cette saloperie. Et si demain matin elle a la gueule de bois et des maux de têtes, ça sera normal. » La rassura-t-il.

« D'accord. Merci Teddy. J'étais très inquiète… Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée, vraiment. »

« De rien, c'est normal. Et puis ça n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis content que tu aies pensé à moi, ça me fait plaisir. »

« Tu es le seul médicomage que je connaisse qui pourrait répondre à cette heure sans me balancer un objet sur le coin de la figure ou me jeter un sort… »

« C'est vrai, oui. » Rit-il. « Mais pour toi, je ferais tout, tu sais bien, Vicky… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. On en a déjà parlé. »

« Dis-moi au moins comment tu vas ? Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ? Combien de temps depuis qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlés ? Tu me manques, Victoire. »

« Je vais bien. Au revoir, Teddy. Je dois aller me coucher. Merci pour tout. » Coupa-t-elle doucement.

« Au revoir Victoire. Prends soin de toi. Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il alors qu'elle sortait la tête de l'âtre.

Elle n'était pas prêtre. Etait-ce si compliqué à comprendre ? Était-elle si condamnable ? Elle avait encore besoin de temps. Et elle n'était même pas sûre d'y arriver un jour. Il fallait lui pardonner. Lui faire confiance à nouveau. Lui donner à nouveau son amour, conservé au fond de son cœur, et intact, elle devait l'avouer. Il fallait se mettre à nouveau à nu devant lui. Accepter de lui montrer ses faiblesses à nouveau. D'être vulnérable pour lui. De lui montrer les nouvelles blessures, qu'il avait en grande partie provoquées. Le laisser la toucher sans penser à l'autre.

Pour le moment, c'était trop difficile. Trop insurmontable. Même si c'était aussi terriblement tentant. Et qu'elle avait été émue de ses derniers mots. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Et s'il l'aimait tant que ça, il attendrait, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, c'est qu'il n'était pas le sorcier de sa vie.

La jeune femme se coucha l'esprit serein. Oui, c'était ça. Tout à fait ça. Exactement ça. Et Katrina irait mieux le lendemain. Elle pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles.


End file.
